With the widespread use of image capturing devices such as digital cameras and smartphones, and the availability of both local and cloud storage, it is more and more difficult to organize and explore images without an organizing scheme. The trivial cost of capturing and storing photographs combined with typical resistance of people to removing even duplicative (essentially redundant) photographs of virtually the same subjects in the same settings and at the same times results in information bloat in the photo collections. Finding a particular photograph or a subset of photographs of some interest is difficult. Additionally, mapping photos onto a spatial representation in an organized fashion can be difficult due to overlapping images occluding each other, and limited screen real estate, and loading a large number of photos into a browser at once can be memory prohibitive.